Secrets
by x.calzini.x
Summary: Jason has a secret, Shane is off the rails and is Nate following in Shanes footsteps... humorous and random please read and please review. Complete for now! will update next month


Nate looked at me; his big brown eyes had grown puffy from crying. "What do you want?"

"I made you breakfast"

"Fuck off Jason, just huh, just go away"

"We need to talk about this"

"No we don't"

"Yes we do, look Nate I'm sorry. I didn't see him there, I'm sorry"

"Fuck Jason, Retards like you shouldn't be allowed to drive" Nate shouted as he ran for the stairs

"I said I was sorry"

"Sorry doesn't bring Elvis back" The door slammed and I knew he was gone.

"SUGAR" I screamed at the top of my lungs throwing the tray at the wall and exiting

How was I to know he'd get so upset? that dog was a nuisance always whining and ripping things up and then I saw him in the driveway I just took the opportunity and ran with it(well drove with it).

I heard the door open '_wow that was quick_' I thought. Thinking of the mess I'd made of Nate's room I figured I'd better go distract him he was already pretty peed off.

I ran down the stairs.

But instead of Nate Shane was at the door holding onto to the handle of the open door laughing to himself

"Hey Jason, SHAAAANES HOME!" Holding his arms out as he spoke he lost balance and grabbed on to the door frame.

"You're drunk, again!"

"NoOoOo I'm just happy to see my favourite … band… guuuuy" he smiled

I walked towards him. I grabbed him around the waist and guided him towards the stairs.

"Where you taking me? I'm not that kind of guy Jason Orange"

I turned my head to face my drunken friend "No offence but you're not my type"

"I'm glad"

After, well let's say a little bit of work I managed to get him up the stairs. Pushing his bedroom door open Shane fell onto the bed.

"You better not do anything to me while I'm asleep Mr."

"I told you you're not my type"

"I'm everyone's type" he smiled closing his eyes he drifted off.

I sat there looking at him for several minutes (is that weird?) he looks so cute when he sleeps and especially when he's drunk. His chest moves up and down, he lets out a slight snore, his hairs all messed up and his limbs are sprawled across the king-sized bed.

"Well anyway" I said aloud standing up "Stuff to do, places to go, people to see" I pulled the curtains closed and whispered "Night Shane" before quietly closing the door.

—NICK-J-IS-OFF-THE-CHAIN!!!—NICK-J-IS-OFF-THE-CHAIN!!!—

I looked at my watch 3 o Clock I sighed, I knew Nate was mad but fudge it he's only 15 and I'm his legal guardian he can't go missing for 6 hour stints!

I grabbed my phone and dialled his number

"Hey its Nate can't answer the phone so leave a message and I'll drop you a line when I get the time… beep"

"Hey Nate its Jason please pick up, I'm sorry… emm … bye"

I knew Nate wouldn't ring me back because… well its Nate. So I grabbed my keys and jumped in the car (No I wasn't planning on driving the streets looking for him I wasn't that bad.) Shane would be hungry when he woke up and just because Nate wasn't here doesn't mean I was going to let Shane starve.

I grabbed a trolley and walked down the aisles grabbing random stuff.

Standing in the queue I noticed this weird old man looking at me '_oh fuck_' I thought recognising him last time I took retardo dog for a walk he'd emm lets just say emptied his bowels on weird-old-guys lawn and he wasn't too happy about it well at least I don't think he was I didn't stay long enough to find out '_please don't let him recognise me_'

You don't really realise just how long a queue is until you're desperately trying to avoid eye contact with someone.

Pulling a list out of my pocket that Nate had wrote before the whole dog-bumper incident I scanned it checking it off mentally.

"Fizzle sticks peanut butter" I exclaimed while attempting a not so subtle exit amidst a queue of as Shane would call them 'commoners'

I ran down the aisle looking for the only brand Nate will eat.

1 left.

As my hand reached for it I saw another hand do the same.

I stared at the wrinkled up prune like hand and slowly moved my eyes up to the woman's face, a sweet old granny; could I really deny this woman the last jar of peanut butter?

Yes.

I grabbed the jar and moved it in towards my chest.

"NO!" the old lady screamed "I SAW THAT FIRST."

"WELL I TOOK IT FIRST"

"GIVE IT BACK"

"YOU NEVER HAD IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF RESPECTING YOUR ELDERS YOUNG MAN?"

"HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF SHUTTING THE FUDGE UP OLD LADY?"

Did I just say that? ~ Turns out I did which was confirmed to me with the blinding pain of old lady handbag to the face.

I looked at her menacingly. Could I, would I? .... No. I'm Jason, the cute loveable one!

I deserted my trolley and ran. Ran as fast as my feet would take me.

I could hear her behind me and all I could think was damn for an old lady she sure can run!

I ran up and down random aisles trying to lose her I turned my head while still running to see if she was there when…

*SMASH*

---Body meats stack of eggs---

*DARKNESS*


End file.
